


Battle of the Yu[u]ris

by crackficswithfriends



Series: crack cocaine [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 01:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10232480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackficswithfriends/pseuds/crackficswithfriends
Summary: A meeting in the bathroom goes terribly wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> brock and misty wrote this wild thing

Scenario - Characters A and B skip class in the bathroom and dodge into a cramped stall to hide from people passing by

Characters - 

Yuuri - smol, precious, Truest Cinnamon Roll, pork cutlet bowl

Yuri - Mello on skates, worse fashion, hot

 

Mello on skates was dicking around on the bathroom because fuck school amiright when Yuuri walked in. The russian rolled his eyes because  _ fuck you know what there’s only room in this universe for one yuri and it was him can’t this bitch ass shit just like die or something. _

Yuuri was 10/10 sketched out, the look in Yuri’s eyes screamed murder and the smol Japanese baby instantly decided to book out of there so he could live to skate another day.

Then the two Yu(u)ri’s heard voices.

They made eye contact and within .2 seconds decided that they needed to hide. Immediately. They could not be caught skipping class. So obviously they opted to hide. Together. In one stall. Maybe not the smartest idea but hey, neither is skipping class.

So the Yu[u]ri’s crammed into a bathroom stall, basically climbing on top of the other. Then they listened as Viktor walked in.

Viktor was humming Christmas music and being cute in Yuuri’s opinion.

Yuri felt sick because Yuuri was being  _ gay  _ and he was pressed up against the bastard, this was n o t how he wanted his little bathroom adventure to go.

SO Viktor the Russian™ was humming and shit and Yuuri was like  _ hey. there’s a hole between the top of the stall and the roof. Maybe I can see what he’s doing?? _

So he used Yuri as a stepping stool rip Yuri so he could peek at what was going on. Emo Yuri did  _ not _ appreciate it. Not one bit 10/10 would not approve. 

Viktor was putting on a pale pink shade of blush. It was really nice and Yuuri was really fucing gay and he couldn’t even care if he was found skipping class because his boyfriend was a beautiful man.

This was when Yuri decuded to enact his devious plan for revenge because  _ no one used him as a stool and lived to tell the table. _

He just fucking stood up. Poor Yuuri was dumped over the top of the stall and into the limelight. He hit his head on the countertop before landing on the floor on his ass.

Viktor immediately perked up [;;)))))))))] at the sight of boyfriend, and was fondly reminded of that one time he smashed his face into the side of the rink and got a nosebleed.

Viktor almost got a nosebleed at the thought, becasue he was gay.

Yuuri panicked becasue  _ holyS HIT his boyfriend just saw him get dumped over a bathroom stall by an angry teenager. _

Yuri was panicking cause  _ shit his plan to become  _ **_T h e  O n l y  Y u [u] r i ™_ ** _ failed and now the bathroom was really gay  _ **_a n d_ ** _  they might get busted for skipping class. _

“YUURI~” Viktor screemed in excitement, he rushed over and hugged him and Yuuri bled all over his shirt.

The boyfriends decided then and there that it was time for a date, so they left, leaving the angry teen to fend for himself in the bathroom stall. Idk what happened to him he probably like died cause he’s a stubborn ass bitch who cares too much about his pride to take care of himself.

That also comes with being emo but  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

At least Yuri was now  **_T h e  O n l y  Y u [u] r i ™_ **


End file.
